La serpiente no es como la pintan
by taniz
Summary: Es frio, de ojos grises y un sagrelimpia; pero aún hay espacios es blancos que llenar en su nombre. Viñetas de cualquier cosa sobre Draco Malfoy. Cap 25 "ANDEN 9 y 3/4".
1. Por fuera

_Por ser inspiración, aire y sol en mi vida.  
__A ti, Ross Malfoy, por tus 18 primaveras.  
C__on todo mi corazón._

**Disclaimer****: los personajes, escenarios y básicamente todo lo que reconozcan es producto de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y yo los tomo prestados sin fines lucrativos.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo #1: POR FUERA 

Era rubio, arrogante y un Slytherin.  
Jamás creerá que haya alguien superior a él y por nada, absolutamente nada, tocaría nunca a una sangre sucia  
Le gustaba usar su cargo de prefecto para abusar de los críos de primero y entre los pocos amigos que se le conocían estaban Blaise y Pansy.



-Te amo-  
-Y yo a ti, Hermione.  
La castaña se inclinó sobre los labios del rubio, y le besó con ternura antes de salir de su habitación mientras se acomodaba el despeinado cabello y su ropa.

Si, definitivamente había cosas que el colegio aún no sabía de él.

* * *

**_Hola pequeños lectores _**

**_Estoy aquí con mi primer drabble (de 100 palabras exactas xD). Este es el primer capitulo del fic; hasta ahora no planeo que tengan concordancia unos con otros, pero de ser así lo avisare. _**

_**Eso es todo por ahora.  
**__**Mil besos (:**_


	2. De naturaleza

**Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y básicamente todo lo que reconozcan es producto de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y yo los tomo prestados sin fines lucrativos.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo #2: DE NATURALEZA 

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron diestras bajo su falda mientras besaba el cuello de la chica en turno.

Ella, extasiada, pasó las manos por el cabello de Draco, intentando en vano controlar las sensaciones que le provocaba la boca del rubio besando su clavícula y sus manos ahora desabrochando su blusa.

Pansy, Allice, Danni o quien fuera la chica de hoy, se soltó el cabello y apresuró a Draco en su tarea, lanzando su propia blusa muy lejos y volviendo a invadir los labios del rubio.

Y es que hay que aceptarlo: Draco Malfoy es promiscuo y de naturaleza.

_**

* * *

Hola preciosas(os) **_

_**Estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo del fic. **__**100 palabras exactas otra vez y espero que les guste.  
**__**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomates virtuales y cualquier otra cosa. (:**_

_**Y gracias a Jackie-RiverPlate por sus comentarios **_

_**Eso es todo por ahora.  
Mil y un besos**_

_**Tanita [:**_


	3. Pánico

**Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y básicamente todo lo que reconozcan es producto de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y yo los tomo prestados sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo #3: Pánico**

Despertó desnudo, recostado en lo que parecía ser su cama, con la boca pastosa y una terrible sed.

Respiró profundamente intentando menguar su resaca y sintió un olor que no cuadraba… y que lo mataran si no era el perfume de una mujer aquel aroma que inundaba el aire.

El cabello enmarañadamente castaño y la espalda desnuda y semicubierta con sábanas verdes que encontró al girar sobre sí mismo se le antojaba realmente sexy al rubio…hasta que calló en la cuenta de quién era la dueña de tan preciosa visión.

Su mundo se redujo a una sencilla palabra

_Pánico_

* * *

**Hola linduras (:  
les dejo el capítulo 3. De corazón que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Bastante difícil. No lograba poner en 100 palabras mi idea original y este fue el resultado. Es algo así como la continuación del capítulo anterior, aunque no planeo continuarlo. Sólo fue algo que se me ocurrió ayer mientras leía un buen fic.**

**Un beso a todos y ya saben que los ****reviews**** son bien recibidos.**

**Taniz (:**


	4. Ducha

**Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y básicamente todo lo que reconozcan es producto de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y yo los tomo prestados sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo #4: DUCHA**

Menudo dolor de cabeza.

Hermione ya se había desnudado y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su mano se deslizó hasta la llave del agua caliente para abrirla de un tirón.

Gimió quedamente al sentir el líquido domando su antes esponjado cabello y recorriendo todo su cuerpo, relajándola.

La verdad era que conocía una poción que podría haber tenido los mismos resultados con su castaña cabellera, y a cierto rubio que fácil podría hacer mejor el trabajo del agua en eso de recorrer su…

Joder

Si estaba tomando ese baño era para olvidarse de él.

Abrió los ojos y mientras comenzaba a enjabonar su cabello, se fijó en lo interesante que resultaban los azulejos del baño ahora que los veía detenidamente…

**

* * *

**

Hola (:

**Asco de título lo se…pero son las 4****:00 AM. ¿Que esperaban? Sé que no tiene mucho Draco, bueno, solo una vaga mención de "cierto rubio" pero que conste que es un disparate nada más que se me ha ocurrido y he decidido publicar. **

**Tiene 121**** palabras en vez de las 100 que trato de hacer, pero es que es muy difícil reducir tanto todos mis pensamientos :**

**Si les gustó, díganmelo en un ****review**** ¿les parece?**

**Y si no…gracias por su tiempo y se aceptan críticas (pero constructivas a poder ser)**

**Un beso.**

**Taniz**


	5. En su tumba

No sé como responder a sus correos (si alguien sabe que me diga porfavor ) así que aquí contesto los reviews.

**Jackie-RiverPlate:** mira que yo tampoco pensé que fuera Hermione cuando lo escribí (: pero en el siguiente capítulo da a entender que estaba borracho (¿se entendió?) y por eso no está seguro de con quien está. Me gustó la idea de un Draco asustado por que al parecer había metido nada más y nada menos que a la "sangre sucia" a su cama. Un besoo para tí nene y este capítulo es todo tuyo!! (no es el mejor regalo jaja pero es con cariño xD)

**Eli Granger de Malfoy: **me encanta eso del mapa del merodeador xD. Gracias por tu review. No creo que queden perfectos los capítulos (:) pero muuuchas gracias por verlo así. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y básicamente todo lo que reconozcan es producto de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y yo los tomo prestados sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo #5: EN SU TUMBA**

Lucius Malfoy estaba revolcándose en su tumba mientras tiraba con enojo de sus platinos cabellos.

El único heredero de su fortuna estaba, sin reparo alguno cabe mencionar, tocando…manoseando más bien a esa sangre sucia asquerosa de cabello alborotado  
¿cómo se atrevía a lanzar a la basura todo lo que él le había enseñado alguna vez?

…y que hacía ahora??..! Lucius definitivamente estaba soñando porque creyó escucharlo decirle que la amaba…¡eso era demasiado para su frágil estómago! Si no estuviera muerto ya, estaba seguro que hubiese vomitando.

Ahora sólo debía ir a la estación de King's Cross y pedir hablar con su hijo para aclarar ciertas cosas (¡eran sangre limpias por Merlín! No debía siquiera mirarla).

-vamos Lucius…tranquilízate- la sonrisa amable de Dumbledore lo irritaba aún estando muerto. –no te dejarán hablar con él ni en sueños, lo mío con Harry fue un permiso especial-

_Perfecto_, entonces a la mierda sus siglos de linaje sangre limpia.

**

* * *

**

Hola (:

**Am… si, lo sé! Cada día estoy peor jeje  
****Si no dejé claro algo, que me digan para que les explique y perdón de antemano.  
****Sé que apenas subí capítulo ayer, pero es que mis vacaciones se acaban ******** y no se cuando podré escribir así que aquí esta. Tiene más de 100 palabras : pero va con cariño.  
****Bueno, entonces me retiro antes de que empiecen a lanzarme los tomates **

**Un beso**

**_Taniz_**


	6. La marca

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100 salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

* * *

**Capítulo #6: LA MARCA**

Draco simplemente no podía para de llorar. Todas las lágrimas se perdían entre sus labios o caían en su ropa siempre negra, dejando una mancha.

Era cruelmente consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo, previamente sometido a largas cesiones de Cruciatus, y tenía dolorosos espasmos que le hacían temblar cual niño pequeño.

Estaba hecho un ovillo en su enorme cama y con las luces apagas; de cuando en cuando tocaba su antebrazo izquierdo, ahí donde ahora yacía la Marca Tenebrosa, que transitaba oscuridad por sus venas, sufrimiento a su cuerpo; pero sobre todo, le recordaba que ahora era un mortífago:

Y lo seria por el resto de sus días.

* * *

**108**** palabras. No pude acortarlo ****mas!  
****Em… es algo cruel, supongo.  
****Pero no creo que recibir la marca tenebrosa fuera precisamente glamoroso.  
****No ando rebosante de alegría ¿se nota? Así que hasta aquí por hoy.**

**Un beso  
****Taniz**

**¿Reviews?... (:**


	7. Tabaco

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100 salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

* * *

**Capítulo #7: TABACO**

-Apaga eso-

-No-

La castaña bufó exasperada y la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó

-¿qué no sabes que está prohibido?

Draco sonrió, si cabe, aún más

-¿y qué creías que lo hace interesante?¿la nicotina?-

la chica no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco...otra vez

-bien, si quieres joderte los pulmones adelante…

-vamos Hermione, hay cosas en mí mucho más interesantes que mis pulmones- se acercó seductoramente hasta ella

-no, hasta que no se te quite ese aliento yo no pienso besarte- dijo molesta.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy se planteó dejar de fumar.

**

* * *

**

100 palabras.  
El capítulo no me acaba de gustar, pero es lo que hay :S

¡¡se me acaban las ideas!! ¿alguien tiene algún reto?

**Un beso  
Taniz**

**¿Reviews porfavor?... (:**


	8. No es para tanto

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100 salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

_Propuesto por: Jackie River-Plate (dios…espero que alcance tus expectativas preciosa)  
Reto: Un Draco/Hermione que involucrara un objeto muggle._

_Esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió :)_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo #8: NO ES PARA TANTO

-joder Hermione…- su voz sonaba fascinada. La castaña sonrió; Draco parecía un niño pequeño descubriendo el mundo.

Sus dedos pálidos y largos apretaron el artefacto una vez más. No dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-¿sigues pensado que los muggles son unos idiotas?- la gryffindor habló con un ligero toque de resentimiento, olímpicamente ignorado por el rubio.

su rostro mostraba sorpresa cada que la estancia volvía a aparecen frente a sus ojos.

-Tampoco es para tanto- dijo recobrando su voz arrogante y su rostro inexpresivo –no es nada que nosotros no podamos lograr con un potente _Lumus_-

Hermione rodó los ojos

-Draco, acepta que te han encantado los focos.

* * *

**106 palabras.  
Me enamoró la idea de Draco prendiendo y apagando la luz completamente estupefacto jeje.**

**¡¡se me acaban las ideas!! ¿Alguien tiene otro reto?**

**Un beso  
Taniz**

**¿Reviews porfavor?... (:**


	9. Ego

**Jackie River-Plate: **Me has hecho inmensamente feliz con ese comentario de que el capítulo de "la marca" te ha llegado. Tu reto de los objetos muggles me llegó solito a la cabeza y me alegra que te aya gustado! :)

**Eli Granger de Malfoy: **siiii casi me muero teniendo que escribir eso sobre Draco (la marca) pero fue algo que se me ocurrió. Y el de Lucius, bueno ese es de mis favoritos (: Gracias por tus comentarios nene.

**Patricilla21:** gracias gracias! Es de mis capítulos favoritos. Un beso

**Ronda1:** jajajaja siiii, sería interesante ver a Draco asi. ¿Ha sido un reto o me lo estabas comentando? En fin, gracias por tu review preciosa.

**Akasuna No Hikari:** Hola! Gracias por el review y por el reto, el capítulo de hoy es para ti. Por darme un rato que me ha destrozado la cabeza. Como no me dijiste el género del capítulo me he tomado la molestia de ponerlo yo, comedia (:

**  
DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100 salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

_Propuesto por: Akasuna No Hikari  
Reto: dos palabras: Draco y elefante_

* * *

**Capítulo #9: Ego**

-Esa Revenclaw no deja de verme- Draco habló lentamente, esperando ver la reacción de Hermione –Se muere por mi, se le nota con sólo verla.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

-_Draco_, tu ego es más pesado que un _elefante_-

-¿Qué es un elefante?-

La leona bufó.

-Algo así como un troll-

-Oh Hermione, a veces eres tan graciosa- su voz sonó tan dolida que a Hermione se le movió el corazón de la ternura y le besó.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes?-

-Si- contestó Draco arrogante

-¿Y niegas lo del troll…?- la gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco

-Yo también te quiero-

Nuevo beso

* * *

**:S ¿a sido un total asco?  
Es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido!!  
Tengan piedad.  
(supongamos que en el mungo mágico no saben lo que es un elefante)**

**¿Alguien tiene otro reto?  
El próximo capitulo creo que será el 2° reto de Jackie.**

**Un beso  
Taniz**

**¿Reviews porfavor?... (:**


	10. Momentos duros

Jackie perdón perdón perdón pero tu reto, aunque no lo creas, es el que más me está destrozando la cabeza. Cada cosa que escribo queda demasiado Ooc y no me gusta. El próximo prometo que será tu reto (:

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100 salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

_Propuesto por: Akasuna No Hikari  
Reto: romance Draco/Hermione incluyendo la palabra "piña"_

Sii, piña xD esto es lo que mi retorcida mente a logrado…por cierto ¿romance es lo mismo que escena medio sexosa_?_

* * *

**Capítulo #10: MOMENTOS DUROS**

Una rítmica melodía inundaba la habitación.

Besos.

Los labios de ambos, al compás de sus agitadas respiraciones formaban un amorfo sonido.

-uhm…Draco- Hermione puso las manos en el pecho del rubio y le separó

Joder, cómo odiaba el Sly que le interrumpieran en esos momentos tan _duros_

-si?...- dijo, un tanto irritado.

-amor ¿qué tan efectivo es ese hechizo que usas?- su voz fue baja pero segura

Hechizo ¿Qué hech…?

Oh

-¿el anticonceptivo?

-si

-No sé, mucho supongo-

Draco se concentró en su antigua tarea y besó el olvidado cuello de Hermione, quien gimió y le volvió a separar.

-Draco… ¿has oído hablar de los condones?-

Bueno, al parecer no podría hacer todas esas cosas que tenía en mente, así que fastidiado, se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó con los brazos cruzados en el asiento de junto.

-No, no he oído hablar de los compones-

-condones- le corrigió ella divertida

El rubio bufó

-es lo mismo, pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta justamente ahora?-

La castaña enrojeció visiblemente y a Draco le picó la curiosidad

¿Qué eran esas cosas que la podrían apenar tanto? Su imaginación comenzó a volar…

-es que…- Hermione se detuvo, como calculando las posibilidades y muy muy sonrojada -…_piña es mi sabor favorito ¿sabes?._

* * *

**neneeeee espero te guste el cap (carita apenada)**

**Se entendió?  
Hermione no estaba segura del hechizo de Draco y quería usar un condón pero sabor piña xD  
Perdonadme pero fue un reto extraño.**

**¿alguien tiene otro?**

**El siguiente cap: Draco celoso. (prometidoooo)**

**Un beso  
Taniz**

**¿Reviews porfavor?... (:**


	11. Y dale con la comadreja

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100 salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

_Propuesto por: Jackie River-Plate  
Reto: un Draco Malfoy celoso_

* * *

**Capítulo #11: Y DALE CON LA COMADREJA**

Hermione entró en la torre de los premios anuales y suspiró. Preparar aquel regalo junto a Ron había sido un reto casi tan grande como convencer al pelirrojo de que le ayudara a hacerlo.

Pero que va, por Draco haría eso y más.

-Lumus- su voz cansada hizo eco en la enorme estancia.

Con pasos lentos y agotados se dirigió hacia su habitación pero antes de llegar a las escaleras…

-¿dónde has estado?-

Hermione dio un bote de la impresión y giró la varita en dirección a la voz y aunque ya sabía quien era, no reparó en su presencia al entrar momentos antes pues la habitación había estado a oscuras

-Draco ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Dónde estabas?

El rubio sonaba tan molesto que la castaña se intimidó y titubeó al hablar

-Estaba… estudiando

Con su comentario sólo obtuvo silencio por parte de Draco

-¿no me crees?- pudo recuperar el tono confiado de su voz

Ahora fue el turno de él de dudar.

-Es muy tarde hasta para los prefectos ¿lo sabes no?- sonó enojado, frío

-Mira, Ronald no domina un encantamiento y me pidió ayuda, pero le dije que primero estudiaríamos la teoría y mañana pasaríamos a la práctica- si, bueno, era una mentira pero lo hacía por él

¿Eso cuenta no?

-¿y te juegas el pellejo por esa comadreja?- entrecerró los ojos. Sabía cuanto odiaba ella que hablara así de sus amigos, pero Draco la había esperado después de clases durante horas y horas y la castaña ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avisarle.

Vale, él no le había dicho que inmediatamente al terminar fuera a la torre, pero eso era algo así como un silencioso trato entre los dos.

El caso es que estaba completamente… fastidiado ¿esa era la palabra? Y todo por ese estúpido de Weasly.

Y a pesar de las intenciones del rubio, que esperaba que ella riñera por aquel comentario y así pelear un rato (más que nada para descargar su ira), Hermione sólo sonrió desbordante de ternura en el café de sus iris.

-amor…- se acercó hasta la butaca donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado -¿estás celoso?- lo pronunció lento y suave, intentando descifrar algo en los ojos grises de él, y esperando su reacción.

¿Draco Malfoy celoso?

¿Y del idiota de Weasly?

-No me jodas- su voz, siempre arrastrando las palabras, hizo que la gryffindor sonriera aún más.

Celoso….pff

Él no estaba celoso

Que la media noche hubiera pasado hace algunas horas y él se hubiera imaginado mil y un cosas cuando "Ronald" y "estudiaríamos" salieron de su boca, no significa que estuviera celoso.

Por su mente pasaron fugaces cientos de improperios y, ya más tranquilo, habló

-Hermione ¿puedo pedirte algo?- se acercó lentamente a sus labios y le besó, siendo el gesto apenas una caricia.

Draco se separó apenas unos centímetros de la boca de la leona.

-lo que quieras- sonó temblorosa, lo sabia, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de ese (y otros) modos ante su cercanía y no podía evitarlo.

-Vuelve a la torre apenas terminen tus clases…- se quedó pensativo unos segundos y continuó –odio no verte

"y que estés con ese estúpido pelirrojo" pensó

Bueno, tal vez si fueran celos lo que sentía pero tampoco era algo que fuera a decir en voz alta.

-Lo prometo Draco- suspiró –pero a partir de pasado mañana, porque ya he quedado con Ron en ayudarlo.

Y dale con la comadreja

-Como quieras- el rubio cruzó los brazos y haciendo un puchero monumental, rehuyó la mirada de la castaña.

Merlín que difícil era el Sly a veces.

-Draco, mírame ¿quieres?- y sin esperar reacción alguna, tomó su afilado mentón y le obligó a girarse.

Había una excelente forma de hacer que él olvidara todo y no era precisamente viéndola así que hizo justo lo que tenía en mente.

Le besó.

Y ya no fue un roce como la vez pasada, sino algo más profundo y con infinidad de sentimientos de por medio.

Porque en aquella dulce disputa entre sus labios, Draco le decía que la quería y se preocupaba por ella, mientras Hermione le demostraba que nunca le haría daño.

Y hay que aceptarlo: la gryffindor disfrutaba sumamente ver a un Malfoy celoso, porque al fin y al cabo, no es algo que se vea todos los días.

* * *

**Y lo prometido es deuda.  
Jackie, espero que haya sido de tu agrado aunque sea un poco. Es el capítulo más largo del fic (3 paginas de word xD) hasta ahora y es con mucho cariño por ser una fiel lectora de la historia (cuestión por la que te doy mil gracias).**

**El próximo capítulo será otro reto.**

**Un beso  
Taniz**

**¿Felicitaciones? ¿quejas?**

**Bienvenidos sean Reviews... (:**


	12. Arruinando sorpresas

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100 salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

_Propuesto por: Jackie River-Plate  
Reto: un Draco Malfoy celoso_

* * *

**Capítulo #11: Y DALE CON LA COMADREJA**

Hermione entró en la torre de los premios anuales y suspiró. Preparar aquel regalo junto a Ron había sido un reto casi tan grande como convencer al pelirrojo de que le ayudara a hacerlo.

Pero que va, por Draco haría eso y más.

-Lumus- su voz cansada hizo eco en la enorme estancia.

Con pasos lentos y agotados se dirigió hacia su habitación pero antes de llegar a las escaleras…

-¿dónde has estado?-

Hermione dio un bote de la impresión y giró la varita en dirección a la voz y aunque ya sabía quien era, no reparó en su presencia al entrar momentos antes pues la habitación había estado a oscuras

-Draco ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Dónde estabas?

El rubio sonaba tan molesto que la castaña se intimidó y titubeó al hablar

-Estaba… estudiando

Con su comentario sólo obtuvo silencio por parte de Draco

-¿no me crees?- pudo recuperar el tono confiado de su voz

Ahora fue el turno de él de dudar.

-Es muy tarde hasta para los prefectos ¿lo sabes no?- sonó enojado, frío

-Mira, Ronald no domina un encantamiento y me pidió ayuda, pero le dije que primero estudiaríamos la teoría y mañana pasaríamos a la práctica- si, bueno, era una mentira pero lo hacía por él

¿Eso cuenta no?

-¿y te juegas el pellejo por esa comadreja?- entrecerró los ojos. Sabía cuanto odiaba ella que hablara así de sus amigos, pero Draco la había esperado después de clases durante horas y horas y la castaña ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avisarle.

Vale, él no le había dicho que inmediatamente al terminar fuera a la torre, pero eso era algo así como un silencioso trato entre los dos.

El caso es que estaba completamente… fastidiado ¿esa era la palabra? Y todo por ese estúpido de Weasly.

Y a pesar de las intenciones del rubio, que esperaba que ella riñera por aquel comentario y así pelear un rato (más que nada para descargar su ira), Hermione sólo sonrió desbordante de ternura en el café de sus iris.

-amor…- se acercó hasta la butaca donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado -¿estás celoso?- lo pronunció lento y suave, intentando descifrar algo en los ojos grises de él, y esperando su reacción.

¿Draco Malfoy celoso?

¿Y del idiota de Weasly?

-No me jodas- su voz, siempre arrastrando las palabras, hizo que la gryffindor sonriera aún más.

Celoso….pff

Él no estaba celoso

Que la media noche hubiera pasado hace algunas horas y él se hubiera imaginado mil y un cosas cuando "Ronald" y "estudiaríamos" salieron de su boca, no significa que estuviera celoso.

Por su mente pasaron fugaces cientos de improperios y, ya más tranquilo, habló

-Hermione ¿puedo pedirte algo?- se acercó lentamente a sus labios y le besó, siendo el gesto apenas una caricia.

Draco se separó apenas unos centímetros de la boca de la leona.

-lo que quieras- sonó temblorosa, lo sabia, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de ese (y otros) modos ante su cercanía y no podía evitarlo.

-Vuelve a la torre apenas terminen tus clases…- se quedó pensativo unos segundos y continuó –odio no verte

"y que estés con ese estúpido pelirrojo" pensó

Bueno, tal vez si fueran celos lo que sentía pero tampoco era algo que fuera a decir en voz alta.

-Lo prometo Draco- suspiró –pero a partir de pasado mañana, porque ya he quedado con Ron en ayudarlo.

Y dale con la comadreja

-Como quieras- el rubio cruzó los brazos y haciendo un puchero monumental, rehuyó la mirada de la castaña.

Merlín que difícil era el Sly a veces.

-Draco, mírame ¿quieres?- y sin esperar reacción alguna, tomó su afilado mentón y le obligó a girarse.

Había una excelente forma de hacer que él olvidara todo y no era precisamente viéndola así que hizo justo lo que tenía en mente.

Le besó.

Y ya no fue un roce como la vez pasada, sino algo más profundo y con infinidad de sentimientos de por medio.

Porque en aquella dulce disputa entre sus labios, Draco le decía que la quería y se preocupaba por ella, mientras Hermione le demostraba que nunca le haría daño.

Y hay que aceptarlo: la gryffindor disfrutaba sumamente ver a un Malfoy celoso, porque al fin y al cabo, no es algo que se vea todos los días.

* * *

**Y lo prometido es deuda.  
Jackie, espero que haya sido de tu agrado aunque sea un poco. Es el capítulo más largo del fic (3 paginas de word xD) hasta ahora y es con mucho cariño por ser una fiel lectora de la historia (cuestión por la que te doy mil gracias).**

**El próximo capítulo será otro reto.**

**Un beso  
Taniz**

**¿Felicitaciones? ¿quejas?**

**Bienvenidos sean Reviews... (:**


	13. Últimas cien veces

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100 salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

_Propuesto por: __Akasuna No Hikari__  
Reto: Draco/Hermione incluyendo la palabra chicle_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo #13: ÚLTIMAS CIEN VECES

"_L__os labios de Justin saben a menta"_

Esa frase llegó a los oídos de Draco Malfoy una tarde de primavera; y si hubiera comido ya, el rubio habría vomitado por horas y horas.

Que comentario más cursi y puñetero había salido de los labios de aquella Huffelpuf.

Pero como buena frase empalagosa, no salió de la cabeza de Draco por mucho, mucho tiempo.

ooooooooooooo

-es que Blaise, joder…- paso las manos por su platino cabello –fue tan… ES tan estúpido- suspiró –he besado a millones de chicas y en los labios de ninguna he encontrado sabor alguno

El moreno rodó los ojos exasperado  
¿Cuántas veces tendrían aquella conversación?

-no lo sé Draco…- habló con calma, como explicándole a un niño de 3 años. –te lo he repetido las últimas cien veces y sigo sin saber- bajó la vista y fingió concentrarse en _Las Guerras Élficas del siglo VI _para ver si el rubio se cansaba y se iba.

Blaise Zabini sonrió cuando el otro chico abandonó la habitación.

ooooooooooooo

Caminaba a paso veloz con los ojos fijos en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos.

Malfoy llevaba ya 10 minutos de retardo.

No es demasiado tiempo, amenos claro que la persona que te espera sea Hermione Granger.

Cuando el rubio entró en la Sala de los Menesteres, la castaña se encontraba enfrascada en la lectura de un pesado tomo, cuyo nombre Draco no llegó a ver. Se acercó hasta ella y le plantó un beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

La chica cerró los ojos y deslizó las manos al cuello del joven, llevándolas por aquel camino tan conocido ya. Tocó con su lengua los siempre fríos labios del Sly pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual consiguió y cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron, Draco Malfoy se sintió morir.

¡¡Hermione sabía a cereza!!...a cereza, por el amor de Merlín.

Se separó un tanto brusco y le miró con confusión. La chica levantó la ceja

-¿qué…?- pero fue interrumpida por un nuevo beso, en el cual tenía como intención saber si su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada.

Pero no. La boca de la castaña seguía conservando ese delicioso sabor. Y por segunda vez, el chico se separó.

-¿se puede saber que cojones te pasa?- preguntó dolida. Primero llega tarde, luego la besa, se separa a mitad del beso para verla extraño, la vuelve a besar y se aleja de nuevo ¿quién se creía?

-Hermione…- titubeó -¿porqué sabe así tu boca?- sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo y la castaña abrió los ojos preocupada.

Pero se había lavado los dientes, no podía ser mal sabor lo que sintió el rubio. Y entonces recordó…justo antes de su encuentro se había comido un chicle. Uno de cereza.

Cambió su expresión por una sonrisa y dijo

-es sólo un chicle-

Draco alzo una ceja confundido

¿Es que verdaderamente el rubio no sabía NADA sobre los muggles?

Tomó su mochilla y sacó de ella un pequeño paquete blanco, quitó la envoltura y un rectángulo rosado apareció a la vista del Sly.

Hermione se acercó y le dijo

-Abre la boca- él obedeció y la chica metió _esa_ cosa –mastica- ordenó sonriente.

El joven lo hizo y entonces un dulce sabor inundó su paladar.

Oh… entonces a eso se refería aquella Huffelpuf.

Bien, talvez la boca de las personas si pudieran tener sabor.

* * *

**¡¡Un asco!!**

**Lo sé.**

**Merezco todos los tomates que voy a recibir.**

**¿Mi justificación?... entre el gym y la escuela no había encontrado tiempo para actualizar, además de que el reto fue raro. Esto es lo mejor que he podido hacer.**

_**Gracias a todos por sus **__**reviews**__**, y si lees y no dejas uno gracias también ;)**_

**Taniz**


	14. CORDURA

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

_Propuesto por: Jackie River-Plate  
Reto: Un Dramione que tenga lugar en el campo de quidditch, esa es la única condición._

* * *

**Capítulo #14: CORDURA**

La biblioteca estaba abarrotada de alumnos irresponsables que habían decidido empezar a estudiar el día antes del examen, sacando de quicio a la siempre organizada Hermione Granger que tenía planeado repasar un poco para el examen y después comenzar con el que presentaría dos días después.

Pero el barullo era abrumador y la chica estaba empezando a molestarse.

¿Dónde podía estudiar?

La respuesta le llegó.

El campo de Quidditch ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Con el frío que hacía nadie en su sano juicio estaría volando y además los exámenes tenían a todos ocupados.

Más relajada con la idea, emprendió el camino hacia el campo.

Sus huellas quedaron impregnadas en la nieve desde la entrada del castillo hasta su destino.

Y todo hubiera sido perfecto si al llegar hasta las gradas no se hubiera encontrado lo que encontró: Draco Malfoy volando en su escoba, con la vista fija un algún punto cerca de los aros del lado derecho.

Pensó en girar y retomar sus pasos para buscar un nuevo lugar pero su curiosidad la dejó clavada en el suelo.

El rubio llevaba el cabello engominado hacia atrás, como todos los días desde hace 7 años. Tenía cara de…bueno, Hermione no alcanzaba a ver su expresión pero seguro que estaba concentrado. Y si la chica no supiera quien era, se hubiera puesto a babear, porque fuera como fuera, el rubio estaba muy bueno.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando en vano alejar esos pensamientos. Decidió que lo mejor para su cordura era salir de ahí, pero entonces un zumbido le llegó desde su costado izquierdo y al girarse, una pequeña pelotita dorada y con alas estaba frente a ella, volando apresurada.

Su intento de fuga silenciosa se fue a la mierda.

0000000000000000000000000

Draco miraba hacia los aros de gol muy concentrado. El helado viento se le clavaba en la piel como muchísimos cuchillos y los ojos le escocían; pero tenía que atraparla.

Giró a todos lados sin encontrar nada y entonces un rayo dorado captó su atención y le hizo voltear el rostro hacia la izquierda. Y ahí estaba, la tonta de Granger parada en las gradas mirándole.

En los pocos segundos que tardó en emprender el vuelo hacia ella…digo, hacia la snitch, Draco pudo observarla un poco. Ya no estaba del todo mal la impura.

Lástima que era sólo eso, una impura.

0000000000000000000000000

El corazón de la leona latía con fuerza, amenazante con salirse de su pecho, y entonces el cabello y su ropa se sacudieron por la ráfaga de viento que provocó el chico al pasar volando junto a ella y tomar la snitch.

-¿No deberías estar por ahí escondida tras un libro?- dijo Malfoy y se acercó a la castaña., aun montado en su escoba.

Mierda, que grises eran sus ojos…pero un gris tan bonito que…

NO. Debía responder algo hiriente y sarcástico

Pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su piel… ¿siempre se había visto tan acariciable?

Y su cuerpo… ¡¡Merlín su cuerpo!!

BASTA

-jódete Malfoy…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó un andar rígido que conservó hasta que salió del campo.

0000000000000000000000000

¿QUÉ?

¿Qué había dicho?

Ninguna mentira que recuerde.

Entonces ¿Por qué cuando se fue se veía tan molesta?

Joder, que difíciles eran las mujeres. No, de hecho no. Qué difícil era Hermione

¿HERMIONE?

No, no. Granger. Si, Granger.

Suspiró y volvió a soltar la snitch que rápidamente se alejó.

Tendría que despejar su mente o se volvería loco.

Aunque pasadas las dos horas de entrenamiento, Draco no pudo quitársela de la cabeza.

0000000000000000000000000

En definitiva, si Hermione quería conservar su salud mental, lo mejor sería alejarse de Draco Malfoy y del campo de Quiditch por un largo, largísimo tiempo.

* * *

**Bien, si yo fuera la lectora mandaría miles y miles de **_**crucios **_**y **_**avadas**_** virtuales.**

**Juro y recontra juro que me exprimí la cabeza para intentar hacer algo, pero sólo salio esto.**

**Jackie, lamento decepcionarte pero esto es lo que hay.**

**Muchos besos a todas(os) **  
**Taniz**


	15. Enfermería

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

_Propuesto por: Jackie River-Plate  
Reto: Un Dramione en el que alguno esté enfermo._

* * *

**Capítulo #15: ENFERMERÍA**

Hermione estaba molesta.

Nunca se consideró una fanática del Quidditch y ni siquiera sabía demasiado sobre él (ni le importaba la verdad); pero ahí estaba.

Y todo por Draco.

"_¿irás a verme?"_ le había dicho y con esos ojitos grises no pudo negarse.

"_promete que asistirás"_ le insistió la noche anterior

"_si atrapo la snitch, y estoy seguro que lo aré, será por ti"_ le aseguró entre besos.

Ella se levantó más temprano de lo normal para ganarle el baño a Lavander y Parvati, bajó a desayunar antes del amanecer para poder ir a estudiar a la biblioteca y tener la jornada realizada antes de ir a ver el partido.

¿Y qué hacía el muy capullo?

NO IBA

Merlín, que ni siquiera Harry, Ginny o Ron estaban jugando.

Su enfado se fue hinchando hasta alcanzar un tamaño equiparable con el ego del Sly y haciéndose paso entre la multitud de alteradas serpientes y águilas que gritaban a coro el nombre de sus respectivas casas salió del campo.

Cuando encontrara al muy gilipollas iba a…iba a…bueno ya pensaría en algo después.

Su mente furiosa iba especulando mil cosas mientras sus pasos hacían eco en el vestíbulo por el que acababa de entrar.

El camino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres fue eterno y al abrir la puerta no lo encontró allí. Más irritada aún, hizo ahora el camino a Gryffindor y tocó la puerta del cuarto de los chicos para entrar sin esperar respuesta.

Harry estaba acostado en su cama repasando hechizos, varita en mano. No encontró a Ron en ningún lado y las cortinas de las camas de Simus y Neville estaban cerradas.

-Hermione- casi gritó el morocho -¿qué haces aquí?

-Harry- se acercó hasta su lecho y se sentó en la orilla. -¿me prestas el mapa un momento?

-¿Para qué?

La chica puso su mejor cara de perrito y dijo

-Por favor

Bufando divertido, el chico se levantó y caminó hasta el baúl, de donde sacó (después de muchísimas chucherias) el Mapa y se lo tendió

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dio un toque al Mapa con la varita y sobre el pergamino antes en blanco, comenzaron a formarse innumerables líneas que ahora tomaban la forma del castillo de Hogwarts.

Buscó durante unos minutos las huellitas que debían llevar el cartel _Draco Lucius Malfoy _y se sintió helada al encontrarlo en la enfermería.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora pensando en las razones por las que podía encontrarse ahí y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo.

-Travesura realizada- volvió a golpear suavemente el mapa y se giró hacia Harry.

-Vale gracias- le estampó un beso en la mejilla y con el corazón en la mano se dirigía a la enfermería, dejando a un chico-que-vivió medio confundido.

Unos minutos después llegó hasta su destino y al pasar frente a él, llegó a sus oídos un _"¡auch! Por Merlín tenga cuidado" _con un tono tan arrogantemente familiar, que la morena no pudo evitar detenerse. La hora de visitas había pasado ya, así que se asomó tras la enorme puerta y al ver que Madame Pomfreydejaba al rubio a solas entró.

Las cortinas de su cama estaban abiertas y la castaña pudo verlo bien. Si se veía mal (todo lo mal que puede verse un Malfoy, claro, lo cual no es demasiado). Su naríz estaba roja y resaltaba en su pálido rostro; sus ojos llorosos y su expresión de fastidio y cansancio era inquebrantable, llevaba desabrochada la camisa y los pantalones del pijama cubiertos con la blanca sábana.

Todo el enfado que sintió en algún momento la chica se disipó al instante, ya sea por el alivio de verle en casi perfecto estado o por lo extremadamente sexy de su imagen (¿cómo hacía el muy vanidoso para verse bien incluso enfermo?)

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó preocupada

Draco dio un bote por la sorpresa y contestó una vez recuperado -No lo sé, esta…- estornudó –esta mañana me desperté y estaba- otro estornudo –joder. Estaba así- su voz sonó muy mortificada. Odiaba estar enfermo.

La castaña se acercó hasta él y acarició su pálida mejilla.

-Cabrón, me has dado un susto de muerte- pronunció cerca de su boca y le besó, pero Draco puso las manos en sus hombros y le alejó. Con los ojos muy abiertos dijo

-Mierda Hermione, voy a contagiarte, será mejor que te marches- sorbió por la nariz.

La leona tomó un pañuelo que estaba en la mesita de noche y se lo tendió

-Si tú te quedas yo también- y sonrió.

No pensaba dejarlo ahí en la fría enfermería y al cuidado de alguien que no fuese ella.

Draco se sonó la naríz y lanzó el pañuelo al bote.

-¿Cómo estuvo el partido?- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-No lo sé. En cuanto vi que no estabas fui a la Sala, pero no te encontré y entonces usé el Mapa. Me preocupe mucho cuando me di cuenta donde estabas- no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la bajó.

El rubio le tomó con delicadeza del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Rebosaba de ternura, pero claro, no lo iba a decir.

Así que le beso.

Por miedo a contagiarla no profundizó, pero cuando se separó y vio que ella aún no había abierto los ojos, la sensación se multiplicó y le rozó la frente con los labios.

-ven- dijo y se movió a la derecha de la cama para dejarle un espacio.

-pero Madame Pomfrey me mataría si me subo ahí- sonó preocupada

-lo hará cuando te vea aquí, así que acuérdate…por favor- era una súplica envuelta en tono arrogante.

La castaña, que para qué negarlo, se moría de ganas, se recostó a su lado y puso la mano en su pecho

Draco pensó que ahora que estaban juntos, enfermarse no era tan mal trago. Siempre y cuando Hermione se quedara a su lado.

* * *

**¿Saben qué? Creo que por el momento dejaré esto de los retos (después de responder al de la patineta, claro) porque la verdad es que sus perversas imaginaciones me tienen agotada xD (dramatismo, lo sé, pero así me siento) además de que estoy presentando el examen ENLACE y tengo que estudiar y mis bimestrales comienzan pronto**

**Siento también que no estoy llegando a la altura de sus expectativas; y mi deplorable estado sentimental no me deja hacer nada ni remotamente bueno.**

**(: Pero ya luego volveré a esto de los retos.**

**Perdonadme Jackie. El cap es un asco. No hay Draco Malfoy sarcástico ni condenadamente tierno y sexy. Pero es lo que hay.**

**Si algún día se me ocurre algo mejor, prometo publicarlo como recompensa por este… ¿capitulo? Es más, prometo hacerlo.**

**A todas aquellas preciosisimas personas que me dejaron review  
un**** beso.**

**T a n ****i z**


	16. ¿cuál bebé?

**DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.**

_Propuesto por:_Akasuna No Hikari  
_Reto: Draco Malfoy y una patineta._

**Antes de leer, una recomendación: borren (o modifiquen a su gusto xD) de su mente el epílogo de DH.**

**...**

**¿Ya lo hicieron?**

**Bueno, entonces…pasad y leer :D**

* * *

Unos pequeños pies descalzos caminaban de puntillas sobre el alfombrado del piso de abajo dentro de aquella enorme residencia londinense. El frió insoportable de afuera era mermado por el hechizo calefactor de aquel hogar y una preciosa niña de ojos marrones y largo y ondulado cabello rubio trataba de no hacer ruido para evitar despertar a sus padres, que dormían placidos en su habitación en el piso superior.

Demeter Malfoy recorrió la sala de estar y llegó al rincón, donde un enorme árbol navideño acaparaba la atención.

Bajo él, y proyectando extrañas sombras a causa de las múltiples luces de colores, decenas de cajas ocupaban el piso, envueltas en papeles con adornos de la época.

La niña hizo un ruido emocionado y se agachó para mirar más de cerca los presentes.  
Uno para ella. Sonrió complacida  
Uno verde y enorme para su papá.

Uno rojo para su mamá.

Otro para ella.

Y uno de tamaño considerable para el bebé

UN MOMENTO

¿El bebé?

¿Qué bebé?

Con los ojos muy abiertos y olvidando toda la discreción de momentos antes corrió hasta la habitación de sus padres y abrió sin llamar antes.

-Mamá- dijo mientras recuperaba la respiración apoyando sus pequeñas manitas en el lado de la cama que ocupaba su madre; quien no contestó.

-Mamá- volvió a llamarla y ahora la sacudió levemente por los hombros. De nuevo la mujer que dormía no hizo señales de escucharla.  
Bufando fastidiada, trepó a la cama, saltó a su madre y llegó hasta un hombre.

-papá- susurró en su oído y lo sacudió también.

Draco abrió primero el ojo derecho, adormecido y después el izquierdo. Bostezó llevándose una mano a la boca y miró a su hija.

-Buenos días princesa-

-Buenos días papi- besó la pálida mejilla de su progenitor.

-¿Necesitas algo preciosa?

La niña negó con la cabeza. Segundos después abrió mucho los ojos y dijo

-Si papi, se me olvidaba- brincó a su padre y se bajó de la cama. El rubio la siguió con la vista y se sentó para observarla mejor. –encontré un regalo que decía que era para el bebé

Su padre torció el gesto un tanto nervioso y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la pequeña se adelantó

-Papi tenemos que hacer algo, alguien se ha equivocado y ha mandado el regalo aquí- tiró de la manga del pijama de él, tratando de que la acompañase hasta la sala –y no queremos que nadie se quede sin regalo de navidad hoy

Malfoy rió divertido y, ahora, relajado. Tomó a su niña en brazos y la alzó.

-Vamos princesa, quiero que te bañes mientras yo despierto a tu mami ¿está bien?-

-pero papi ¿no me escuchaste? Tenemos que hacer algo.- intentó zafarse pero no pudo.

-Haremos algo después de que te bañes-

Demeter se cruzó de brazos y fue llevada hasta el baño de su enorme habitación.

-No tardes- dijo Draco antes de cerrar la puerta y volver.

Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro llegó a su cuarto y después a su cama, se inclinó sobre Hermione para besarla y ahora si, la mujer despertó y después de estirarse y bostezar dijo:

-¿ya ha visto los regalos?-

-Creo, pero tenemos un problema

-¿Cuál...?- la castaña salió de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, seguida de su marido.

-Alguien ha enviado un regalo que al parecer dice "para el bebé"- suspiró –y yo apuesto a que fue el pelirrojo- puso expresión pensativa –después de tanto tiempo sigue siendo bastante corto de cerebro.

Hermione le miró con reproche desde el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes.

-Es un detalle muy lindo de su parte- dijo ofendida la antigua gryffindor cuando terminó –y yo no le veo problema alguno a eso.

-Demeter cree que alguien se ha equivocado y nos ha mandado el regalo. Quiere que lo devolvamos porque ningún niño debe quedarse sin obsequio por navidad.

Los ojos grises del rubio brillaron de orgullo ante las palabras antes pronunciadas.

-Mierda es cierto- se secó la boca y le cedió lugar al rubio para que pudiera enjuagarse también, cuando terminó:

-Hermione, te dije desde el principio que no debíamos esconderle lo de tu embarazo

-Y ya te dije que no lo escondemos…- rodó los ojos –lo aplazamos. Y cuando mi princesa pregunte cómo nacen los bebes, será tu problema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Demeter tiraba de la mano de su madre dirigiéndole hacia el regalo con el misterioso destinatario

-Es ese mami- dijo señalando un paquete envuelto en papel morado con un enorme listón plata.

-Mi amor- llamó la castaña a su hija quien le miró –tu papá y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

-De hecho es tu mami quien te lo dirá- dijo Draco sonriendo arrogante y tomó la mano de su esposa, quien le envió una mirada hostil

-¿Qué pasa mami?- su voz inocente llenó la habitación

-Es que…- el rubio le apretó la mano, animándola –vamos a tener un bebé- miró a su pequeña preocupada. No sabía que reacción podría tener y esa era la razón por la cual habían postergado la noticia.

Un bebé. Un hermanito.

Alguien a quien cuidar y ayudar. Una personita que te haga compañía y juegue contigo. Alguien que te admire y te quiera. Que siempre esté ahí para ti.

Un hermanito para abrazar, arrullar y molestar de vez en cuando.

Eso era un hermanito ¿no?

Demeter nunca se sintió tan feliz. Sonrió deslumbrante y se acercó hasta su madre para abrazarla por la panza –que era hasta donde le llegaba-

-Gracias mami- sus ojitos marrones destellaron de alegría y hundió el rostro en el semi-abultado vientre de su madre.

Hermione miró confundida a Draco y este le devolvió una deslumbrante expresión que fácil pudo significar _te lo dije._

_-_ey princesa- dijo el rubio agachándose para quedar a la altura de su hija y separarla de su mujer -¿quieres abrir el regalo del bebé?

Un nuevo sonido emocionado salió de la boca de ella y besando la mejilla de su padre y la barriga de su madre corrió por el presente y emocionada comenzó a abrir el regalo con sumo cuidado.

Desde su posición, ninguno pudo ver de que se trataba mas su duda quedó resuelta cuando la pequeña se giró y dijo

-Papi ¿qué es una patineta?

-Si será imbécil la comadreja- murmuró el hombre y recibió un ligero golpe en el hombro. -Es una cosa muggle que usan para transportarse... supongo que al tío Ron le ha parecido una gran idea- lo último lo dijo alto, para que la niña pudiera orilo.

-Nisiquiera sabes si es de él.- le espetó molesta Hermione.

El hombre se agachó y rebuscó entre los trozos de papel envoltorio hasta que encontró la tarjeta y se levantó

_Para el bebé.  
__Con cariño, el tío Ron_

Se lo mostró a su esposa y le guiñó el ojo para despues levantar a su hija en brazos.

-Demeter ¿qué te parece si vamos a la plaza?

La niña pareció pensárselo un poco y asintió

-vale papi, pero ¿podemos comprarle algo a…- se quedó callada y con expresión concentrada –a Sidus?

-¿Sidus?- preguntó confundido

-Si papi, tiene que tener un nombre ¿no?- su tono de voz fue tan parecido al de su progenitor cuando algo le parecía obvio, que la morena sonrió y tomó a su niña, quitándosela a Draco

-Si querida, le compraremos algo a Sidus

* * *

**(: Hay vamos con los nombres.**

Demeter: diosa griega de la fertilidad, de las cosechas y de la agricultura, hija de Cronos.  
Se la representa como a una mujer sobriamente vestida y coronada de espigas que porta una antorcha en la mano derecha y un haz de espigas en la izquierda.

**'estrella'** se dice en latín _'sidus, sideris' _según mis fuentes –un traductor- (:

¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Son más de 4 hojas de Word (la quinta es mi nota de autor jaja) ¡¡el mas largo hasta ahora!!  
Lo sé, lo sé Lamsi, la patineta no aparece mucho pero aparece no? xD eso debe bastar.

El capitulo me ha gustado escribirlo jeje. Espero que a ustedes leerlo.

Un besototototototote y miles de gracias por leer  
T a n i z


	17. Lucharán por ello

****

DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP.

* * *

**Capítulo #17: LUCHARÁN POR ELLO**

Bajo la piel de Draco Malfoy hay venas por donde corre sangre mágica, antigua y pura. _No sangre azul_.

Irá a buscarla montado en su Saeta de Fuego, vestido con su uniforme de quidditch y lleno de lodo después de algún partido. _No en un fiel corcel de blanco pelaje_.

Se plantará frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y le dirá la contraseña para que le deje entrar, y esta lo hará de muy mala gana pero lo hará; él irá por ella a la torre de gryffindor. _No a la torre más alta del castillo._

Para llegar hasta ella peleará con sus principios y los valores que le inculcaron. Luchará contra todo lo que antes creía incorrecto y contra aquellas personas que intenten ser un obstáculo._ No contra un fiero y despiadado dragón. _

Entraran juntos a la Sala de los Menesteres y sus labios se buscarán con pasión y urgencia. Se desvestirán poco a poco y harán el amor en una amplia cama. _No llegará y la besará para despertarla._

Hermione Granger nació con un don: la magia. _Ningún hada vino a darle dotes especiales._

Ella es una chica fuerte, autosuficiente, orgullosa y en extremo inteligente; sabe defenderse sola y odia que traten de dar la cara por ella. _No es ninguna damisela en apuros. _

Él no es el hombre más valiente, pero tiene astucia, un físico para morirse y una elegancia innata que destila por donde quiera. _Mas no es un caballero de blanca armadura, resulta que es verde, como las serpientes…como los sapos que se convierten en hijos de reyes._

_Draco Malfoy no es un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas.  
__Hermione Granger no es una princesa atrapada en un castillo.  
__Lo suyo no es, ni por casualidad, un cuento de hadas...  
__Pero es __suyo__, y lucharán por ello. _

* * *

**No se ustedes, pero este ha sido de mis capítulos favoritos.  
****(: me encantó escribirlo, aunque sea muy corto.**

**Cambiando de tema: ¡¡más de 30 reviews!! Se que hay historias con más, pero ¿Y QUÉ? Esta es MIA MIA MIA y soy en exceso feliz cada que me dejan un precioso review. Millones de gracias a quienes lo han hecho**

**Jackie-RiverPlate, Eli Granger de Malfoy, elhora, pily-sofy, Akasuna No Hikari, jos Black, Randa1, patricilla21 y aniummalfoy **

**Y para todos aquellos que tienen a "la serpiente…" en favoritos o en alerta, así como a mi.**

**(: Gracias, gracias gracias y perdonadme pero hoy estoy cursi.**

**Besos**

**T a n i z**


	18. King's Cross

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**Reto: un Dramaione post DH (si, así de cruel xD)  
Propuesto por: Jackie River-Plate  
**__

* * *

**Capítulo #18: KING'S CROSS**

Ron era alto, delgado, musculoso y presumía de unos hermosos ojos claros…igual que los del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Los del pelirrojo eran de un precioso azul; los de Draco eran… únicos: grises y al más puro estilo Black.

Malfoy hablaba arrastrando las palabras como si de siseos se tratara. Ron en cambio conversaba tranquilo, hasta con la boca llena y trataba de hacer bromas con todo y nunca la lastimaría adrede, ni siquiera estando enfadado; a diferencia de Draco, cuya personalidad impulsiva lo hacía perder el control sobre si mismo cuando peleaban.

Sobre la escoba cada quien tenía un estilo diferente. Draco era calculador y ágil. Ron en cambio era rápido y un poco más salvaje…pero Malfoy jugaba al quidditch mejor; a Hermione no le importaba demasiado pero ellos solían tener constantes peleas al respecto (matizando la escena con una ligera melodía que sonaba algo así como "a Weasly vamos a coronar").

Ron solía decir "Te quiero Hermione". Draco lo demostraba.

El pelirrojo…era bueno, pelirrojo. Malfoy tenía un inconfundible cabello rubio platino que era tan suave como prometía su apariencia.

El ex gryffindor casi nunca la acariciaba, era más bien de los que abrazan y no suelta.  
El rubio en contraste solía mimarla con caricias por los brazos, cuello, espalda y piernas, antes de besarla y… ejem, esa es otra historia.

Aunque de eso asía demasiados años ya.

Pero ella, a pesar de todos los deslices que se permitió durante su estadía en Hogwarts, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Ronald Weasly, con sus comentarios torpes que le arrancaban sonrisas a todo el mundo; esa costumbre maníaca por protegerla y sus abrazos posesivos; con esas preciosas pecas alrededor de toda su cara dándole un toque infantil que suavizaba su rostro joven pero cansado. Lo amaba por la manera en que alzaba a sus hijos en brazos y los alimentaba, dormía o divertía.

De la misma forma en que sólo Harry podría destruir a Voldemort, ella lo amaba porque así debía ser.

-vamos tío…- la voz de Ron, dirigida a Harry, sacó a la castaña de sus pensamientos –que no tengo intención de estar junto a ese…- miró en dirección a donde Draco y su esposa observaban el Expresso de Hogwarts que el pequeño Scorpius abordaba, mas una mirada severa de su esposa lo obligó a buscar con más cuidado sus palabras -…joder, sólo vámonos-

Tomó de la mano Hermione y le sonrió para después besarla. Y entonces a Hermione se le borró de la mente que diecinueve años atrás en algún rincón olvidado del castillo, la Sala de los Menesteres, la Torre de Prefectos y muchos lugares más, las largas y diestras manos de Malfoy se enredaron en las suyas tal y como ahora hacían las de Ron.  
Que hace 19 años amó a Draco Malfoy de la misma forma en que ahora ama al pelirrojo.

Olvidó que los besos del rubio fueron y siempre serán más exquisitos y llenos de sensaciones que los de su marido.

Pero sobre todo pasó por alto que esa sensación de opresión en el pecho que sentía era la misma que cuando un Draco Malfoy de 17 años la observaba desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, tal y como hacía ahora en King's Cross.

* * *

**Que va, por fin el capítulo.  
****Haber, SI, me disculpo.  
****Sé que este capítulo tiene demaciado Ron/Hermione pero esque así tenía que ser porque el reto era _"un post DH"_ y según el libro ellos se casan. Pero siempre me han gustado las comparaciones y el capítulo…pues ya vere si recibo tomates o aplausos.**

**Si no se entiende bien les explico.**

**La historia es Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny (anque jamás diga que está ahí) en King's Cross. La 3ª gerenación se acaba de ir en el Expresso (osea donde acaba el epílogo del libro) y Hermione empieza a comparar a Ron y a Draco, pero cuando el pelirrojo la besa ella olvida todo…pero ay más xD Draco la ha estado observando todo el tiempo (a eso se refiere el último parrafo.**

**En fim, Jackie, como no me contestaste d****ecidí subir el capítulo. ****Y espero un reembolso porque tuve que comprar una musa nueva ya que la mía nomás no quiere volver.**

**Un beso  
****Y millones de gracias por leer, tanto si dejas review como si no ;)**

**Y no es por auto hacerme publicidad pero estoy escribiendo un Theodore/Luna y si todo va bien, hoy mismo lo publico...digo, por si les interesara leerlo y dejarme su preciosa opinion.  
Ya, que si no mi nota será más larga que el cap.**

**T a n i z**


	19. Narrador

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

* * *

**Capítulo #18: NARRADOR**

Múltiples pares de ojos miraban sorprendidos en todas direcciones.

La habitación contaba simplemente de cuatro paredes grises y dos puertas a cada lado, más sendas sillas para los recién aparecidos alumnos. El barullo era estridente pues todos querían saber como diablos llegaron hasta ahí y con qué propósito.

Estaban mágicamente atados a las sillas; un par forcejeaban por liberarse mientras otros observaban impasibles la escena, conscientes de que era en vano cualquier intento de huida.

- Hola a todos. - una voz grave y potente resonó en toda la habitación.

Un murmullo general recorrió la estancia. Cuchicheos nerviosos se extendieron entre los cautivos.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? - Harry sonaba nervioso.

- Yo, el narrador. - la voz volvió a escucharse, contestando con amabilidad.

Harry levantó una ceja, confundido, y miró dos sillas a su izquierda, en dirección a una chica de cabello castaño.

- ¿Y para qué nos trajeron aquí? - Hermione no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta y, por primera vez en su vida, tampoco la tenía.

- Ah - el narrador habló divertido – eso lo sabrán de uno en uno. Pansy…- llamó, y la aludida empalideció, mirando con ojos suplicantes a Blaise y Nott, ambos ubicados a sus costados.

- ¿Si? - la voz le tembló.

- Ve a la puerta de la derecha y entra. -

Las ataduras mágicas desaparecieron de su silla y Parkinson hizo un gesto de amargura. Caminó hasta donde le habían indicado y cruzó el umbral con expresión aterrada.

- No debió hacer eso. - Ron estaba asustado, se le notaba.

0o0o0o0o0

La habitación estaba ensombrecida completamente; sólo una antorcha iluminaba la estancia, pero la llama era tan débil que Pansy apenas podía ver sus pálidos dedos al levantar una mano.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó insegura. Estaba arrepentida de haber entrado.

De pronto el lugar se iluminó, cegándola momentáneamente, y ella pudo ver un sillón de terciopelo verde botella, cómodo a todas luces. No tomó asiento.

- ¿Porqué no se sienta señorita Parkinson? Póngase cómoda - habló amable el narrador.

- Oh… gracias – respondió tímidamente (la voz del hombre realmente asustaba) y obedeció en silencio.

- ¿Quiere una taza de té? – ofreció cordialmente el narrador.

- Eh… ¿tiene cerveza de mantequilla?

Sí, bueno, Pansy era una persona confianzuda.

Un _plop_ resonó en la habitación y en la mano derecha de la chica se materializó una botella, mientras que en la otra hizo su aparición una copa. Pansy se sirvió la cerveza de mantequilla con sus manos temblando, provocando que algunas gotas cayeran al suelo. Bebió.

- Bueno verá, quiero hacerle unas preguntas… – comenzó el hombre yendo al grano. Pansy, que bebía distraída, asintió con la cabeza.

- …sobre Draco Malfoy

La cerveza se le atragantó y comenzó a toser. Pasado el ataque miró desconcertada al techo (de donde ella suponía venía la voz) - ¿Draco…?

- Sí, bien ¿comenzamos?

- ¿Pero por qué sobre Draco…?- se inclinó un poco y su busto quedó ligeramente expuesto - ¿No será mejor hablar de mí? – cuestionó con voz seductora.

Si, bueno, confianzuda, y un poco zorra.

- Em…- su voz sonaba nerviosa, no obstante, el narrador procedió con su misión –dígame señorita ¿Desde cuándo conoce al joven Malfoy?

Ella se cruzó de brazos a todas luces sin intenciones de contestar.

- Mira Pansy - la voz ahora se notaba exasperada – yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que Taniz me pidió, dice que para poder seguir con esto de _La serpiente no es como la pintan _necesita saber también lo que piensan los demás sobre Draco Malfoy.

- Yo ni siquiera salgo en esa historia - rodó los ojos -. ¿Por qué tendría que contestar entonces?

- Señorita, déjeme hacer mi trabajo en paz, si no lo hago…-

- Me importa un bledo, quiero un capítulo para mí sola y Draco o no contestaré. – exigió con aplomo. El narrador no volvió a hablar, aunque Pansy juraría haber escuchado un suspiro frustrado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Un sonido de aparición asustó a todos y Pansy estaba devuelta en su silla, fuertemente amarrada con magia. Se le notaba muy ofendida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? - dijo Ron, quien sentía miedo y curiosidad a partes iguales.

Parkinson sólo hizo un ruidito molesto y levantó aún más el mentón.

- Bien…- nuevamente el narrador habló y Ron calló al instante – ahora ¿podría el señor Zabini pasar por la puerta de la derecha?

Los rasgados ojos de Blaise miraron con indiferencia la portezuela y sintió al instante como las cuerdas invisibles dejaban de ejercer fuerza sobre su moreno y fuerte cuerpo.

Caminó hasta allí impasible y, al igual que la Slytherin, la puerta se cerró con un sonido seco y potente al desaparecer tras el umbral.

Ron tragó saliva sonoramente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaise se sentó sin esperar invitación y comenzó a tararear tranquilo, casi aburrido.

-Buenos días señor Zabini-

-Buenos días eh… ¿voz?-

-Narrador está bien, gracias-

El moreno asintió

-Mire, le explicare. Taniz escribe una historia que se llama "La serpiente no es como la pintan"-

El Sly rodó los ojos

-Si, he oído de ella-

-Bien, como le decía… Taniz cree que necesita saber que opinan los personajes para poder escribir algo que valga la pena. Así que si fuera tan amable de contestarme algunas preguntas…- hizo una pausa y como no fue interrumpido, continuó -¿Cómo conoció usted al joven Malfoy?

-Eso no le importa- se cruzó de brazos y sus labios se plegaron en una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, no realmente, pero…

-Entonces no contestaré.

El narrador le dedicó al morocho un bufido de completa exasperación, y tras unos segundos prosiguió, con un tono fingidamente suave

-¿Quiere algo de tomar señor Zabini?

-No

-¿Algo de comer?

-eh… no-

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo para que esté cómodo?- casi gritó

-¿tiene cigarrillos?- cuestionó el moreno

-Si ¿se le ofrece uno?

-No gracias, no fumo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esta vez fue el turno de Blaise de aparecer nuevamente atado a su silla, sólo que él, en vez de parecer ofendido, se veía claramente divertido.

-¿cómo estuvo?- Ron seguía intentando obtener una respuesta concisa sobre lo que le esperaba, pero Zabini no sería quien se la diera; el cetrino chico simplemente le ignoró.

-Nott- el narrador ya no presumía de aquel tono divertido y tranquilo de minutos antes; se notaba que se encontraba cabreado y Theo intuía que Blaise tenía algo que ver, pero no hizo comentario alguno. –Pase usted por la puerta de la derecha, si es tan amable- y así lo hizo el susodicho.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por tercera vez en lo que iba del día, aquella luz blanca y sillón verde le daban la bienvenida a alguien.

-Tome asiento señor Nott, si así se siente más cómodo-

El chico miró desconfiado el mueble, y tras pensárselo un momento, cedió.

-Mire, iré al grano- confesó –existe por ahí una historia llamada "La serpiente no es como la pintan"- el Sly cambió su rostro por uno más interesado –su autora _necesita _estar al tanto de lo que los compañeros del joven Malfoy piensan o han vivido con él, para poder situar la historia en el lugar más realista- habló muy rápido, temiendo ser cortado a media explicación. –Así que ¿contribuiría usted respondiendo algunas preguntas?

Nott digería lo dicho.

-Cualquiera que sea mi respuesta- comenzó la serpiente –tiene que prometerme algo-

-Lo que sea- dijo el narrador, feliz porque al parecer conseguiría el apoyo de alguien (y no ser asesinado por Taniz).

-Tiene que jurar que no le pasará nada a Luna-

Si Theo hubiera estado de frente al propietario de la voz, se hubiera desecho en risas al ver la cara que puso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Luna Lovegood?- inquirió, perplejo

Nott se cruzó de brazos, listo para negociar de ser necesario.

-Sólo prométalo- su tono fue áspero –no pienso contestar si después MI Luna podría ser parte de alguna clase de chantaje…

-Bien, bien- aceptó el narrador desesperado –Ahora que está todo en claro ¿puedo comenzar con la preguntas?

El chico asintió

-Dígame señor Nott ¿qué experiencia particularmente significativa ha compartido con el joven Malfoy?

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros y contestó

-No sé, la verdad. En el libro no soy precisamente el protagonista… si no se sabe mucho de mi ¿realmente espera que se sepa algo de mi amistad con Draco?

-Esto es increíble- el narrador puso voz de homicida y dijo lentamente y muy claro –eso ha sido todo señor Nott… _gracias_-

0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Theodore se halló nuevamente en su asiento, ya nadie pareció sorprenderse, excepto Weasly, que se puso más pálido todavía.

-Señor Potter- el chico moreno y de revuelto cabello negro levantó la vista del suelo –y sabe que hacer ¿no?

Harry se levantó y le susurro a Hermione al oído algo bastante parecido a "Si no salgo en 10 minutos, encontrad la forma de huir"

Y así, el león se dirigió digno a lo que estaba casi seguro sería una larga cesión de torturas marca Voldemort.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando, en donde esperaba encontrar a un ejército de mortífagos encapuchados, sólo distinguió un sillón rojo en una habitación blanca.

-Mire yo no sé quien es usted o qué quiere de mis amigos y de mi- articulaba Harry casi a la desesperada –pero le aseguro que para llegar hasta Hermione y Ron tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.- jadeó por lo rápido que había hablado

-Señor Potter, está usted un poco tenso- dijo el narrador, haciendo acoplo de todo su autocontrol.

Una zorra, un cabezota, un tonto enamorado y un paranoico. Todo en menos de una hora.

-Déjeme explicarle algo…-

-No, yo le voy a explicar ciertas cosas- interrumpió el morocho –no tengo la menor idea de porque le a mandado Voldemort, pero ni crea que…-

Un suspiro derrotado se escapó de los labios del narrador, que interrumpió al gryffindor

-¿Sabe qué?... creo que podremos saltar su entrevista en vista de que…

Una fuertísima explosión resonó en la habitación y la puerta se abrió, saliendo humo de ella.

El narrador no estaba muy seguro de qué pasó con lo difícil que era ver cualquier cosa, sólo se dio por enterado cuando minutos después el polvo se había asentado.

La puerta abierta a fuerza de varita, varias sillas volcadas y la entrada principal destruida seguramente por un bien ejecutado _bombarda_.

Hermione, supuso el narrador.

-joder… renuncio- gritó al borde del llanto.

Su cordura era más importante que lo que le esperaba cuando Taniz supiera que no tenía _nada_ de información

* * *

**Wuajaja (risa macabra)  
Que tal, si ya se, raro ¿no?  
que va, se me ha ocurrido y es algo muy diferente a lo que se espera jaja pero por eso mismo decidí subirlo.**

**:D Un besote y millones y millones de gracias a Jackie por betearlo. Lo que no les guste como está escrito, es porque esa parte ella no la reviso.**

**Por todos los reviews, gracias.**

**_T a n i z_**


	20. Padre e hijo

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo #20: PADRE E HIJO

Draco tiene la piel muy suave, tersa y pálida.

Scorpius también.

Los ojos de ambos son grises y muy Malfoy.

Sonríen de lado con arrogancia, pero se ven increíblemente guapos cuando lo hacen. A los dos les sale a relucir la vena Malfoy cuando hay chicas enfrente; resplandecen con sus bonitas dentaduras y las tratan con galantería.

Disfrutan de cosas parecidas como el Quiditch, tocar el piano, dibujar, cantar mientras se bañan, y sacar de quicio a alguna que otra persona.

Adoran el frío y el calor los sofoca.

Son altos y de complexión delgada.

Simplemente muy parecidos.

Pero Draco Malfoy sólo hay uno.

Porque son también muy diferentes.

Mientras Draco es excelente en Pociones, al chaval son los encantamientos lo que mejor se le da.

Tras el color plata de los ojos del pequeño, hay paz. No como los de su padre, que perdieron ese brillo desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts (6° curso, más o menos).

El menor tiene menos prejuicios y le importa un bledo quien es sangresucia y quien no. No como su progenitor, quien ni la guerra no los años pudieron sacarle esas ideas.

El pequeño es alegre mas no efusivo, fascinado con la vida y las cosas que descubre a diario. El papá…bueno, digamos que demostrar felicidad nunca ha sido la tarea que mejor se le da.

Pero la diferencia entre padre e hijo de la que Draco Malfoy está más orgulloso, es que el pequeño Scorpius no porta ni tendrá jamás la necesidad de portar _la marca tenebrosa. _

En contraste con él, que la llevará hasta la muerte.

* * *

**Creo que debo dejar esto de las comparaciones, pero es que ambos me encantan.**

**Pero en fin**

**CAPÍTULO 20!**

**Que rápido.**

**Entonces millones de gracias a:  
****elhora  
Ross Malfoy  
****Ly-Draco  
****annyushka  
****beautifly92  
****Eli Granger de Malfoy  
****Jackie-RiverPlate  
****dUlCe InVieRnO  
****o-Pinkit-chan-o  
****pily-sofy  
****Akasuna No Hikari  
****jos Black  
****Randa1  
****patricilla21  
****aniumalfoy  
****Por haber dejado su hermoso review o seguir haciéndolo.**

**Por tener a "La serpiente no es como la pintan" en favoritos y/o alerta; así como a mi a:  
****Ahgness Black  
****Akasuna No Hikari  
****Eli Granger de Malfoy  
****HANNIA  
****Iamalonefordanny-19  
****Jackie-RiverPlate  
****Randa1  
****Verito Malfoy  
****brenda p  
****cedrella.lysandra  
****ly-draco  
****pily-sofy  
****ross malfoy  
****KizunaUkita  
****L.I.T  
****lady-naper  
****ly-draco  
****negrita28malfoy  
****princesaartemisa  
Gracias**

**  
:D ojalá les siga gustando el fic, continúen leyendo y dejando su opinión tan bien recibida siempre.**

**Millones de besitos:  
****T A N I Z**


	21. ¿Hyperion?

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO #21 (parte 1): **¿****HYPERION****?**

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de Draco sonó ronca por el sueño. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y únicamente con el pantalón del pijama puesto.

Astoria le regaló una mirada de dolor y volvió su cara hacia el retrete.

Durante los segundos que siguieron, el rubio sólo escuchó arcadas y el sonido del vómito chocar contra el agua.

Preocupado, se acercó hasta su esposa y la ayudó a incorporarse, tomándola del brazo y la cintura

-vamos Astoria…- apremió con delicadeza. La llevó hasta el lavabo y, mientras ella se lavaba la boca, Draco la observó.

Estaba casado con una preciosa sangrelimpia, ni tonta ni especialmente inteligente; pero muy fiel y agradable. Y se había enamorado.

-te ves cansada- le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y sonrió de lado, de la manera justa como para derretir el hielo mismo. –Vamos a la cama- y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Gracias Draco- contestó, demasiado agotada como para sonar insinuante.

Ambos se recostaron y Malfoy se puso de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mejilla para verla mejor

-Mañana iremos al doctor- afirmó preocupado –tantos vómitos y mareos no deben ser normales- se acomodó boca arriba y llevó la mano izquierda bajo la cabeza

Astoria, enternecida, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, recargando la cabeza en el pecho.

-claro que es normal amor…- hizo una pausa y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, para volver a acomodarse a su lado.

Distraídamente, Draco comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarlo abultado, suave y café; sino rubio y lacio. Sonrió con mucha nostalgia y buscó la mirada de su esposa.

Sus ojos cafés le miraban expectantes.

Y Draco no tenía la menor duda. La quería.

-Creo que es hora de pensar…- comentó con mirada pensativa –un nombre para el bebé-

La joven sonrió radiante y él no pudo evitar pensar que realmente lucía preciosa.

-Me gusta Hyperion -

El ruido de la estridente risa de Draco inundó la habitación por varios segundos

-¿Hyperion?...- se secó una lágrima –Astoria, querida…- normalizó su respiración –Draco es un nombre precioso pero Hyperion es más de lo que cualquiera puede soportar- sonrió –ya mañana pensaremos en un nombre lindo.

Le dio un beso en el cabello y se giró sobre la cama para dormir, mas enseguida sintió los brazos de la joven rodear su espalda y reposar en su abdomen.

Así transcurrió otra noche del embarazo de Astoria Grengrass.

* * *

_Yo sé que es corto y no aporta mucho; pero es que es la primera parte de una serie de viñetas que estoy escribiendo. No sé cuantas serán pero no subiré cap. de otra cosa hasta que termine con esto.  
__Ahora bien ¿notaron el momento Dramaione de este capítulo?__ xD  
__Les comento que este pequeño proyecto terminará más o menos donde "King's Cross" pero con el punto de vista de Draco. Y sobre el nombre que propone Astoria, Rowling lo ha puesto, no yo xD así que me exento de todo tomatazo._

_Gracias por sus reviews wapas D_

_T a n i z_


	22. TRES DÍAS

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO #21 (parte 2): ****TRES DÍAS**

El tiempo pasaba excepcionalmente rápido y el vientre de Astoria era cada día más enorme; pero hoy parecía a punto de estallar.

-El doctor dice que ya tiene fecha para el parto- Draco tomó asiento en la misma cama que Astoria y agarró su mano. –Cree que dentro de tres días sería perfecto-

La mujer llevaba el cabello sujeto en una floja trenza, los ojos agotados pero brillantes y la tez pálida por los continuos vómitos. Vestía una bata blanca del hospital y lucía simplemente bonita. El embarazo le sentaba bastante bien.

-¿Te das cuenta que en tres días tendremos por fin al bebé en nuestras manos?- suspiró embelezada y miró a su marido.

Se despedirían de las noches de disco; de los desayunos, comidas y cenas románticas que tenían tan seguido; le dirían adiós a sus jornadas completas de sueño y a las múltiples cesiones de sexo y ya no podrían viajar tanto… al menos no en un buen tiempo.  
Y sin embargo, Draco estaba ansioso de tener en sus manos a aquel bebé, SU bebé.

-si, que jodidamente rápido han pasado los 9 meces- el rubio soltó la mano de Astoria y la puso en su vientre, acariciándolo con cariño.

-El pequeño Hyperion Malfoy…- suspiró ella de nuevo –suena bien.

-Ya te he dicho preciosa, que no se llamará Hyperion - se levantó de la cama y besó la frente de su esposa –Me gusta más algo así como…- se quedó pensativo unos momentos –Scorpius- sonrió satisfecho –si, definitivamente Scorpius.

-Sobre mi cadáver le pondrás Scorpius a nuestro hijo- sentenció cruzándose de brazos

-Vendré en un rato… voy a bañarme y a pedirle a los elfos que nos cocinen algo para que comamos aquí- le dijo, como si ella no se hubiera opuesto rotundamente al apelativo

Astoria hizo un puchero monumental y Draco salió de la habitación.

Tres días más… sólo tres días más y esa disputa terminaría de una vez.

* * *

No sé porque Rowling decidió Scorpius o Hyperion… el segundo es horrible ( a mi parecer) pero llamó a los hijos de Harry "James Sirius", "Lily Luna" y "Albus Severus"…  
Elhora…mira que la que consume sustancias alucinógenas no soy yo xD Sin afán de ofender a Jotaká.

Ya, que tenía mucho sin actualizar (:  
Espero les guste y me lleguen sus preciosos reviews.

Un beso

T a n i z


	23. Un nuevo Malfoy

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP. _

* * *

**Capítulo #21 (parte tres): UN NUEVO MALFOY**

Draco camina hecho una furia por la recepción. Está enfadado porque, por un coño, su esposa está dando a luz (y en "grave peligro" según ese idiota medimago) y él tiene que sentarse a esperar y ver que pasa

¿no?

Pues si, joder. Y ahí estaba el, como león enjaulado dando vueltas en la sala de espera; a ratos se sentaba y apoyaba la cabeza en las manos o salía a fumar un cigarrillo y regresaba.

Y para no hacer tan largo el cuento ¡nadie se tomaba la molestia de decirle como estaba Astoria o su hijo!

Además el reloj se había confabulado con San Mungo para volverlo loco, porque aunque a él le parecía una eternidad, las puñeteras manecillas se movían con extrema calma.

Si no salía alguien a darle noticias pronto, tendrían que internarlo a él mismo por esquizofrenia o algo así.

Diecisiete vueltas más por el lugar y cuatro cigarros después, alguien decidió que era hora de ser misericordioso.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- el hombre con la bata azul y un espeso cabello negro le habló

-¿si?- pronunció aprisa, levantándose de la silla y tendiéndole una mano el medimago le estrechó.

-Puede pasar ahora a ver a su esposa

A su esposa… ya ¿y su bebé?

Histérico, nervioso y preocupado, Draco recorrió los pasillos que le separaban de Astoria. Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos y las retorcía con angustia. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto, tomó el pomo de la puerta y tomando aire esperó unos segundos y después abrió.

Involuntariamente, todo el aire que había tomado salió de su boca en forma de suspiro.

Ahí, pálida, sudorosa y seguramente agotada, estaba Astoria Grengrass, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto blanco entre sus brazos y pegado a su pecho.

Miraba embelezada al bebé y un mechón rubio se soltó de la trenza que lo sujetaba.

Y verla así, con el cabello aplastado por el sudor, los ojos cansados y el rostro resplandeciendo de la ilusión, hizo a Draco pensar (y querer gritar, ya de paso) cuánto la quería. Seguramente había pasado infinidad de dolores pariendo y él no había estado a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos o acariciando su pelo.

Joder…

Astoria merecía muchas cosas por lo que había hecho (traer al mundo un Malfoy… su hijo).

Y entonces lo decidió.

Si ella quería ponerle Hyperion al recién nacido, Hyperion se llamaría.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, claro.

Tenia que pensar en el chico también ¡nadie debería tener ese como primer nombre! (los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, y que se lo digan a él)

Se acercó a su mujer y le acomodó el cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

La rubia levantó la vista y sonrió.

Más hermosa que nunca, pensó Draco.

¿Puedo…- intentó preguntar, pero la voz se le quebró inesperadamente

Astoria se separó a la criatura y se la tendió al rubio, que con extrema delicadeza lo tomó en brazos.

Era… bueno, estaba un poco arrugado, pero además de eso era precioso. Su piel era muy suave y palida. Los ojos… la verdad todavía no los abría, pero esperaba que fueran tan bonitos como los de su madre o igual de grises que los suyos. Y de su cabecita no salía ni un solo cabello.

Pero era hermoso.

Y suyo.

Scorpius hizo un pequeño movimiento y Draco acercó su rostro al de su hijo (que bien sonaba eso) y le besó con mucha dulzura una mejilla. Se giró para encontrarse a una Astoria con los ojos llorosos y la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto nunca.

Le devolvió al niño para luego besarla con mucha ternura.

-Te amo- Astoria habló suave, con intención de no despertar al niño

-Y yo los amo a los dos-

* * *

_awww…_

_¿Cursi verdad? Pero me ha gustado escribirlo. Es que la escena se me antojaba tierna. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mi. _

_Ya saben que sus comentarios son apreciados, agradecidos y contestados; así que dadle al "go" que no quita nada pero da mucho (a mi sonrisas, a ustedes…la satisfacción de saber que hicieron algo bueno por esta escritora xD)_

_Con Amor_

_T a n i z_


	24. Biblioteca

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

* * *

**Capítulo #21 (parte cuatro): BIBLIOTECA**

Draco iba caminando por el Callejón Diagon. El cielo estaba cubierto por intensas nubes grises y la gente caminaba apurada en todas direcciones golpeándole accidentalmente en su intento por no seguir ahí cuando la lluvia comenzara a caer.

La verdad es que el rubio no estaba seguro de a donde se dirigía, así que se limitó a andar sin rumbo por las calles y mirando todos los aparadores que estaban a su alrededor.

A pesar de que podía observar como las túnicas y cabellos de los magos y brujas se agitaban con el, al parecer, fuerte viento, Draco no lo sentía chocar contra su pálida piel.

Extrañado por el detalle, pensó que lo mejor sería entrar a cualquier local y tratar de distraerse; miró al frente y aunque los libros no eran su pasatiempo favorito, supuso que en ese momento le ayudarían en su tarea, así que con paso decidido entró a la biblioteca.

Las estanterías eran enormes y cubrían todo lugar donde Draco posara los ojos. Ingresó por uno de los pasillos buscando algo interesante que leer pero no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró.

Ahí, con su cabello enmarañado, los castaños ojos fijos en un libro que sostenía en las mano y tan bonita como siempre, Hermione Granger estaba frente a él. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin verla y una sensación extraña se le agolpó en la boca del estomago y, nervioso, se acercó hasta ella.

-Hermione…- habló por lo bajo, como temiendo la reacción de la nombrada.

Ella giró el rostro y puso una expresión extraña al verle. Abrió la boca y para sorpresa del rubio, de sus labios salió un ruido condenadamente fuerte y fastidioso, parecido al llanto de un bebé. Draco entonces sintió una fuerte sacudida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Astoria le miraba con ojos adormilados y bajo ellos, unas profundas ojeras.

-Draco… Scorpius está llorando ¿puedes… – bostezó llevándose las manos a la boca -… ver qué le pasa?- y dicho esto, volvió a recortarse sobre la cama.

Un sueño; el mismo jodido sueño otra vez. Y a la mierda todos.

* * *

_¡por fin! No se cuanto tenía sin actualizar pero ahí está el capítulo de hoy. Y ¿qué creen? Ya pronto se termina este fic. No pasa de 5 capítulos más. _

_Les aseguro que dejar review no baja virus a tu ordenador… ya están advertidos ;)_

_Un besote; gracias por leer y comentar.  
_T a n i z


	25. anden 9 y 34

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**Capítulo #21 (parte cinco): ANDEN 9 y 3/4**

Scorpius está con los nervios a flor de piel. Siente las miradas de algunas curiosas persona que le han clavado la vista y una que otra vez es empujado por la exorbitante cantidad de gente que se aglomera en el andén 9 y ¾.

Lleva el mentón obstinadamente levantado y los ojos grises mirando con indiferencia a todos quienes pasan a su alrededor. Está nerviosismo, si, pero no es como para que los demás lo noten también.

Entre sus pálidas manos aferra su baúl, dentro del cual lleva las únicas cosas que le mantendrán ligado a su hogar… y unos cuantos libros, su escoba, algunos calderos y esas estúpidas cosas escolares que sólo hacen que se le encarrote el brazo de cuando en cuando por el exceso de peso.

A su lado, Draco camina erguido y con una expresión muy parecida a la suya. Viste una túnica negra abotonada hasta el cuello y su el pelo eternamente engominado –y rubio- deja entrever unas pronunciadas entradas; mas sin embargo, sigue siendo tan condenadamente apuesto como su hijo.

Entre ambos, Astoria va con la mirada perdida entre la multitud de magos… no volvería a ver a su bebé hasta las vacaciones de navidad. Los ojos se le humedecen ligeramente, pero enseguida mira hacia arriba, obstinada en detener las lágrimas.

Cuando estuvieron los tres frente al Expreso de Hogwarts, Astoria se volvió para mirar a Scorpius.

-Prométeme que me escribirás cada que sea posible Hyperion- el aludido y su padre entornaron los ojos y Draco además soltó un bufido ¿es que Astoria no entendía que si el niño llevaba ése como segundo nombre es porque era horrible? Aún así, Scorpius dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada –cuánto se parecía a su papá a veces- y contestó.

-Si mamá, pero solo cuando tenga tiempo.

La rubia se inclinó para besar a su hijo, quien pese a parecer abochornado, no se movió ni un centímetro.

Y así estaba la cosa, con Astoria asfixiando a Scorpius y éste rojo como un tomate, cuando la vio.

El mundo no se detuvo repentinamente, sino que comenzó a pasar un poquito menos aprisa, y el aire se volvió tan pesado que a Draco se le dificultó el respirar. Sus ojos grises no podían despegarse de esa silueta tan familiar.

Hermione llevaba el cabello esponjado y enmarañado como siempre, de un castaño talvez más oscuro del que recordaba. La cintura era ahora un poco menos esbelta pero seguía conservando esos brazos delgados, que terminaban en un par de manos suaves y…

-¡Draco!- Astoria parecía impaciente -¿qué ves con tanto interés?- la rubia siguió el camino de sus ojos pero al no ver nada excepcional, volvió la vista a su marido.

Suponiendo el motivo por el que le habían distraído, Malfoy se agachó ligeramente para hablar en tono cómplice con su hijo

-no me importa cómo le hagas, pero quiero excelentes calificaciones…- Scorpius abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos, y luego contuvo el aire –y que hagas enfadar tanto al profesor de herbología como te sea posible- le guiñó un ojo y el menor exhaló, aliviado.

-Con todo gusto- se acercó hasta su padre y le dio un breve abrazo, al tiempo que el Expreso comenzaba a sacar humo y a producir un chillido molesto.

Scorpius volvió a tomar su baúl y se dispuso a entrar al tren, mientras Astoria no le despegaba los ojos de encima, y Draco hacia lo suyo con Hermione.

Weasly, a su lado, la tenía de la mano mientras hablaban y él estaba seguro de que en algún momento de su segura aburrida conversación, le habían volteado a ver. Se encogió de hombros momentáneamente y tomó la mano de su esposa, quien ahora sí, lloraba en silencio mientras le sonreía a su retoño.

10 minutos transcurrieron antes de que el andén quede desprovisto de tren y aún así, Draco seguía observándola.

-La casa va a estar muy silenciosa sin Hyperion- comentó Astoria, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se secaba una lágrima de la mejilla.

-Nos las arreglaremos- tiró de la mano de su mujer para irse de King's Cross lo más antes posible, porque estaba seguro de que si continuaba ahí, con la vista inmersa en Granger, no sería dueño de sus acciones. Un lujo que no podía permitirse. Y los millones de recuerdos enterrados que ahora salían a la luz no eran nada bueno.

Pero por Merlín que la volvería a ver, y en esa ocasión podría hablar con ella o dejaba de llamarse Draco Lucius Malfoy… y todos sabemos lo mucho que al rubio le gusta su nombre.

* * *

_**Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha acabado.**_

_**Me gustaría pedirles que por ser el último capítulo de "La serpiente no es como la pintan" me dejaran un lindo y enorme review sobre lo que les pareció la historia.**_

_Y cambiando a otras cosas, si. Lo sé. No tengo perdón por este final tan inconcluso y espantoso, pero es lo que hay. Si no lo escribía ya, jamás terminaría. _

_Quiero decirles que, en lo que respecta a escritura, este ha sido uno de las más gratas experiencias que he tenido. Sus reviews me hicieron sonreír en incontables ocasiones, dándome un poquito más de confianza en mi misma._

_A todas(os) los que se tomaron la molestia de lee, mis sinceras gracias. Y a lo que además dejaron un review, todavía más. Les juro que son simplemente lo mejor._

_Y a tres personas que adoro y con las que pude mantener una relación más allá del vínculo escritor-lector: Ly, Jackie y Lamsi…. Gracias preciosas._

_Y__ ni qué decir… extrañaré subir capis jeje_

_Por cierto, algunos retos se me traspapelaron (dos, si no me equivoco) y prometo responderlos en cuando me sea posible –si, seis meses, un año o dos, pero lo haré. Soy una mujer de palabra, no de tiempo xD- pero como historias independientes._

_Y bueno, eso es todo, creo._

_Nuevamente, gracias por todo._

_Sin ustedes, este fic no hubiera sido nada._

_**Con todo su amor y aprecio**_

_**T A N I Zz…**_

* * *


End file.
